


Taking Charge

by Nyxknack



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Diabetes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxknack/pseuds/Nyxknack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless 800 words of Cassandra/Male Lavellan fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

The seasons were changing in Skyhold. The seemingly never ending blanket of snow was receding back, letting new life spring up from Skyhold's craggy soil. It was a sign of change, one Cassandra planned on taking to heart.

"Inquisitor, I need to speak with you in...private." Cassandra stumbled. Despite being together from months now there were still some matters that Cassandra had trouble talking about.

"You do?" Darien’s eyebrow rose at her obvious flustered state. "I am all yours." He bowed at her, as if they were back at The Winter Palace, knowing fully well it would make her state worse.

Cassandra hesitated; it worked. She could tell he was toying with her, not that that was particularly hard, but she to press on. 

"Thank you, right this way." She said with more determination, she wasn't going to let him win that easily. 

She lead Darien to his private quarters, the matter was too delicate to have in their usual spot in the quartermasters building. If someone was to overhear this conversation...No, Cassandra did not even want to think about it.

They walked in silence the whole way, Cassandra debating her next move and Darien enjoying the show. Flustered Cassandra was a rare treat that must always be savored.

"There is something I need to...ask you." Her meet his eyes but then quickly looked away. This was hard enough as it was, let alone with his bewitching face gazing at her, amused by every stumble she took.

"You have my full attention." He leaned against the desk. Whatever it was, it was going to be good.

"When...When we are...in bed...." She felt her face begin to burn as she trailed off. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Am I not pleasing you?" He asked one of his eyebrows arching in concern.

"No! Not that! Far from that!" She waved her hands in front of her, shocked that he could even suggest such a thing.

"I mean..." She regained her demeanor, folding her arms behind her back. "You are always so...affectionate and…gentle with me. You always make me feel…safe and...satisfied."

Darian nodded, multiple times, in fact. It had been a long time since Cassandra's first partner, he took special care when her.

"And while I am very grateful and I have very much enjoyed our...times together, I was hoping next time you could..." She hesitated and took a deep breath. She had gotten this far; she had to go through with it.

"Next time could you...take more charge?" There she finally said it. She felt some relief, but that quickly gave way to anticipation for Darien’s response.

"You mean, you want me be more dominate?" His bemusement changed to one of surprise.

"Yes, I am not a fragile young maiden, Darien." She started to gain momentum; she stopped pacing and looked right at him. "I am a grown woman and I can handle more...bold intimacy." 

"Of course you can, I never meant to suggest that you couldn't." He gave a small bow of his head "I apologize for any offence."

"There is no need." She smiled, warmed by his gracious display. How could she have ever worried about talking about this with him? She felt both relieved and a little foolish for all her fretting.

"But I have one question for you, Cassandra." Darien’s tone changed from apologetic to bold, a smirk spreading across his face. "Just how bad do you want me to be?"

Cassandra's heart immediately started beating faster in her chest, both exhilarated and anxious. This is what she asked for, but this was still uncharted territory.

Darien pushed himself off his desk and began to approach her, maintaining unflinching eye contact. She instinctually began to back up, but quickly found her back pressed against a wall.

His approach was almost painfully slow, each step increasing the anticipation. When he finally reached her, her whole body was aflame.

As his face draw close to hers, it became apparent that this was a question that was not going to be answered with words.

 

They lay together in the aftermath. Their limbs lazily entwined, bodies exhausted and breath still short. 

"I must say, Cassandra. I think this has got to be one of your best plans. It's right up there with forming the inquisition and not executing me." Darien stretched out his body. Damn, it felt good to be a gangster.

"You are too kind." Cassandra rolled onto her side. Darien followed suit, his body pressed against her backside.

Darien pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck. "You know, I could ask Leliana if I can borrow some restraints and handcuffs, perhaps Varric knows a book that can give us tips?" He softly and slyly said into her ear.

"Dont you dare!" Her offence was cut off by his laughter. "Oh, you cad!" But she found herself laughing too.

"I promise you what I will make sure your tombstone mentions how you were hilarious you were." She sighed and relaxed back into his embrace.


End file.
